after the fight (Emison oneshot)
by jordyn3251
Summary: Emison one shot, after the fight in 5x10.


Emily's pov:

I lay in my bed awake staring at the ceiling, I can't sleep. The fight me and Ali had is on replay in my head, rethinking everything I said to her. I believed her, I trusted her. I was upset and I just don't know if what I did was right. It couldn't have been right. She's just hurt, I mean she's really really hurt.

I told her I wasted so much time on her, I told her I was done with her. But can I really be done with her when she's all I can think about? I mean I'm not in love with her anymore, I don't think. But then again, she's all I can think about.

I can't stop my mind from going to that place, the way her skin felt against mine that night we kissed, the way her lips moulded so perfectly against mine and how in sync our movements were, it was like we kissed so many times before. I can't stop thinking of the feeling she gave me, the butterflies in my stomach, the way my head felt like it was spinning. Everything wrong in my life just disappeared the only thing that was real to me was Alison.

I don't know what came over me the next thing I knew I was out of bed with my shoes on, car keys in hand. I didn't stop though, I got in the drivers seat and started the car. Before I started driving I texted Ali to make sure her back door was unlocked so I can get into her house. She never texted back but it said she read it, so I just have to hope she's not to upset with me that she doesn't unlock it.

I knew her dad would be asleep because it was 2:30 in the morning, but I know Ali has a hard time sleeping now a days. I parked my car out on the street and started walking toward the gate, I got into her backyard and put my hand on the doorknob, "please be opened." I whispered to myself and slowly turned it. The door opened with a slight creak and i quietly slipped off my sneakers and silently made my way to Alison's room.

Her door was barely opened and her light was on, I slowly opened the door and leaned my head in. She was sitting on her phone facing the other way from me.  
"Hey," I whispered. She turned around to look at me, I could tell she'd been crying a lot. Her eyes were red and puffy and a little damp.

"Hey," she tried to give me a little smile. I walked fully in the room and shut the door behind me, I walked over to sit on the edge of her bed.

It hit me as soon as sat down, seeing her like this broke my heart to pieces. She's so vulnerable and so hurt, and I just want to be there for her, I just want to hold her and never let anything happen to her, but I can't.

"Ali" I started as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cut in and started crying hard, "I shouldn't have ID'ed him." She said between sobs. "Emily you're the one thing in my life that matters to me and I lost you." Her tears were falling like waterfalls.

"Alison," I let my tears fall, "I came here to apologize, I'm not done with you Ali, I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier." I paused and looked at her, she was staring down at her bed sobbing and fiddling with the blankets. I moved a little closer and lifted her chin with my fingers so she'd look at me. "And Ali, you'll never lose me, I promise."

A small smile tugged at the side of her lips, "thank you," she put her hand on top of mine on the bed.

"Ali, I'll always be here for you." I moved closer so I could rap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my chest. She was still sobbing.

The feeling of her being so close made my heart beat a thousand times a minute and filled my stomach with butterflies. We stayed like that, holding each other tight, for at least a few minutes, after she calmed down a little and her tears stopped falling we pulled apart.

"Em?" She said, "will you stay with me tonight? Please." She looked into my eyes and yeah, I love her, I never stopped. She's everything to me and I just can't say no when I'm looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sure," I nodded my head and moved off the bed so she could get in. I pulled the covers over her and walked over to the light switch to flip it off and got into the bed beside her.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt her hand land on my stomach, "Thanks Em," and she nuzzled her head into my neck, I wrapped my arm around her back and held her tight.

"Alison," I said in a shaky voice, " I never told you this, and after you went missing I was so upset with myself and I wished I took the chance when I had it. But since I'm getting a second chance I feel like I need to take it, I-I love you Alison, and I always have."

Her head left my chest so she could look me in the eyes, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my rib cage. I was so terrified of what was going to happen next. She smiled at me and said "I know you did Em, and I love you too. I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way about me as you used to."

I gave her a slight smile, "well I do," I whispered.

She smiled and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss that made me feel like there was nothing in the world that mattered but this girl right in front of me.


End file.
